1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for ligating living tissues for clipping a living tissue by inserting a clip into a living body cavity in a transendoscopic manner.
2. Description of the Relate Art
Conventionally, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 63-267345, for example, it has been well known that a physiological tissue clipping apparatus incorporates a plurality of clips in an introducing tube, and carries out ligation work continuously. There has been proposed a clipping apparatus in which a plurality of clips is incorporated in an introducing tube, each of these clips and a manipulating member are connected to each other with an aid of a substance having its low melting point, and the substance having its low melting point is fused while the clips are inserted in the cavity so as to continuously carry out a clip ligation work.
However, this clipping apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 63-267345 requires heating means for generating a heat during clip opening and during clip ligation. Thus, there has been a problem that clip ligation requires a complicated work and much time. In addition, in carrying out ligation while a clip is protruded from an introducing tube, when the clip is protruded, one must manipulate the apparatus while observing an endoscopic image. In addition, careful protrusion work is required at the front side of the clipping apparatus, and a plurality of clips may be protruded from a distal end of the introducing tube at one breath.